


Hey, the Librarian is Cute

by HotelJulietCharlie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter is Librarians, Alternate Universe - Library, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotelJulietCharlie/pseuds/HotelJulietCharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: someone left a comment card in the suggestions box that says “the reference librarian is super cute” and now all of the reference librarians are arguing over who it’s for</p><p>http://quoth-the-ravenclaw.tumblr.com/post/134385821929/library-aus-based-off-my-experiences-working-in-a</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, the Librarian is Cute

“Look, I’m telling you, it’s about me! Who could resist this Puerto Rican charm?” Ray wiggled his eyebrows to emphasise his fact, as he stared at the rectangle of paper that lay on the table. 

‘Hey, the librarian is really cute xo’ was scrawled in a lazy scribble, the tail of the n’s falling lower, the y's extending maybe a bit more than necessary, and not to mention the i’s dotted with small circles, rather than dots. The paper looked like it had been torn from a sketch book, and had been left in the suggestions box sometime during Tuesday. No body had any idea who had left it, or who it was left to, and it was the current topic for debate between the six of them. 

They all thought they were hot shit, giving ridiculous reasons as to why the “mysterious person” was writing to them, and only them. 

No one ever used the suggestion box, save for a couple of crude penis drawings, but the culprit of those had been found out a while ago. It was just funny, so nothing had been done about it. 

“Shut the fuck up, Ray.” Michael chimed in as he finished nursing the cup of coffee in his hands. “It was clearly for me, since I was working on the floor most of Tuesday.” It was now Wednesday, and from the moment of opening it the previous end time, all through the evening, right until now nothing else had been discussed. 

“Let’s look at it rationally. It has to be someone who comes here a lot.” Jack offered. 

Gavin was shaking his head. “If it was a regular, then why hadn’t they left a note before? No, it’s someone who came yesterday for the first time and probably last time.”

“Jack’s right.” Ryan spoke from his seat next to Ray, nodding at Jack. “We’d notice someone new going to where the box is kept, but not someone that’s usually there.”

“They might leave another note then?” Gavin piped up optimistically. “Another note for me.” With that a collective groan made it’s way around the room. 

“For the last time, the note was meant for me.” Geoff had finally spoken. Mornings weren’t usually his thing, but ambiguous love notes were his thing. Or, secret admirers was probably the correct phrase to use. 

Jack, who wasn’t overly fussed if the note was for him or not but enjoyed watching how things were unfolding, set a hand on Geoff’s shoulder. “How about we all monitor the box carefully today and wait to see if someone goes to use it again?” 

And it was agreed, that work would continue as normal, but scenic trips that went past the box would be taken instead. 

—

Into the all-familiar library, Jon was turning his music down, but not quite off. He passed the librarian at the desk - Jack - with a smile and a wave. Everyday after university, a lot of time over the weekend, and some free periods during the day, Jon would come here and work on something or other. Whether it was school work, or reading, or drawing, or photography, or editing, Jon was in here somewhere. 

The librarians knew him to name, and he to them. He’d become good friends to all of them, but it was only recently he’d begun to realise he liked one of them just that little bit more. So he’d left the note as a small joke. But it had been on his exit that he realised he was in a library with many librarians, and that he hadn’t given a name. 

But he realised the fun he’d have with it, that the six friends of his would be wondering all night long. And he wasn’t disappointed. Jon noticed Ray angling towards the box, he observed Gavin’s eager staring as he replaced books to shelves. 

It didn’t take a mind reader to know this was a big deal.

Jon pulled out his sketchbook as he settled at one of the tables tucked away in a corner. He opened to a partly torn page, and tore another piece out. In the remaining space of the ripped paper he began a quick sketch, outlining the basic shape of one of them, adding some more details and lines, criss-crossing across the page, smudging some lead in his path. He thought this was the perfect way to tell them who it was he liked, and who it was that had left the message. But not yet. 

When the rough drawing was done, he wrote the next note and tucked it into his pocket to deposit on his way out. 

After about an hour, the drawing was complete, colour and all. Even from paper, Ryan was still as attractive as ever. His piercing blue eyes maybe too blue for the real thing. His jawline sat maybe a little lower than the real thing. But it was recognisable, from the maroon sweater, to the glasses perched on his bridge. 

Ryan didn’t wear them often, but today was one of those days. Jon had barely enough time to flick to a safe picture before Ryan was approaching his table and smiling at him, three books in his hands. 

Jon removed his earbuds, muting the music in the process. “Hey, Rye.” 

“Hey, Jon.” The librarian replied, setting the books in front of him. “I found those books I spoke about last time. They’d been rented out.” He had explained after the quizzical look he’d gotten.

Immediately Jon’s face softened and he picked up the first one, rubbing his hand over the cover to feel the raised letters, the indentations of the illustration. “Thanks, Rye. You didn’t need to look them out for me. I could have done it.” He’d been about to mention he practically knew the place off by heart, but he remembered Ryan worked there, and therefore definitely did know the place off by heart. 

Ryan shrugged. “Think nothing of it. My way of apologising that I should have gotten them to you sooner.” 

“I’ve been neck deep in uni work, I haven’t had any time to myself until now.” 

“Yeah? How’re classes going? That one teacher still giving you shit?” A frown crept across Ryan’s face. Ryan was the one Jon went to about most things like that. Ranting, worries, concerns, problems. He was the one that listened best. No, Jack listened the best, but Ryan was good at offering advice in return. 

“Good, actually. All of my assignments for this month are done so I can relax now.” He ran a hand through his hair and frowned in return. “If you call a five drawing requirement relaxing.” He then shook his head. “Mr Heyman got my reports so he stopped complaining. He actually complimented me on one.” 

Ryan grinned at this, perching on the table next to the books. “That’s great! But anyway, you’re great at drawing and always have such great ideas, it shouldn’t be too hard. Right?” 

Jon smiled and shrugged at Ryan. He always had faith in him, even on those nights that Ryan kept the library open that bit longer to help Jon finish an essay. “Yeah, I guess. Thanks. For, y’know, that and the books.” He patted the small pile.

Ryan offered a shrug back. “Don’t worry about it. What piece are you working on now?” Ryan knew not to pry, so while his eyes darted to the page, he didn’t linger. 

The student had to look at his page himself to come up with a good lie. He couldn’t flat out blow his cover now could he? “Just a quick doodle. I saw some pretty cool fish in a petshop window one day.” He turned the book to Ryan who’s eyes scanned over it, smile dancing on his lips.

“It’s beautiful. I especially like your attention to the colours, and how they flow together along with the water.”

Jon turned his book back, shutting it and bowing his head so Ryan couldn’t see the blush. “Thanks, I, uh, like that about it too actually. I’m very proud of it.” 

“As you should be.” Ryan came off the desk as Jon had begun shoving the sketchbook into his backpack. “I better get back to work, I’ll be slapped on the wrists if I don’t take my turn in watching that box.”

“Box?” Jon could barely contain his excitement, as his head snapped up to the librarian.

Ryan shrugged. “A note was left in the suggestion box. It wasn’t really a big deal, but everyone seems to think it’s addressed to them.”

“What did it say?”

“It was just a cheesy little love note.”

“Do you think it’s for you?” 

This stumped Ryan. He wanted to think so, almost out of spite of the others, because just imagine all their faces if it turned out to be him. But truthfully he didn’t have any reason to believe that anyone would write him a note like that. “Maybe I’d like to think so.” He finally concluded. 

Jon just nodded, biting his bottom lip as his hands went into his pocket and he felt the next note. “I’ll let you get back to keeping a vigilant eye on the box then.” Jon pushed the chair out and stood up, slinging his bag over one shoulder. “Plus I should get some food. I’ll see you tomorrow then?” 

“Yeah, will do. Bye, Jon.” 

“Bye, Ryan.” Jon and Ryan parted ways, Jon heading towards the bathroom before he left. It was also the perfect excuse to leave the note. He got it ready, and just as he walked past it he slipped it in. No one would have noticed any differently. It wasn’t like he went there deliberately. Now he just had to wait until tomorrow. Let the fun begin. 

—

“What?!” Geoff roared as he walked to Jack and Michael who stood at the cardboard box. 

“There’s another note.” Jack repeated, holding up the paper, same as last time. 

“Well, did we see who did it?” 

“No, Ryan went and spoke to Risemonger so no one was watching it for a good twenty minutes. They must have done it then.” Michael frowned, taking the paper from Jack’s fingers. 

Geoff groaned and scrubbed his hands over his face. “Tell the others.” 

—

They met back in the staffroom after locking down the library. The second note sat beside its predecessor. 

‘The librarian’s butt looked extra nice today xo’ same font, same circles above the i’s. 

“Definitely me then.” Ray leaned back in the chair. 

“Oh no way, these jeans make my arse look extra nice. Don’t you think so, Michael?” Gavin spoke, turning and bending slightly to Michael. This received a whack to the shoulder.

“This person is just going to start fucking with us now.” Said Geoff, as he flipped the notes over as if it would hold a clue. 

“We can’t let it get to us, otherwise they’ll only prolong it until we find out who.” Jack explained to the group. And he was right. All six of them knew that if they showed frustration, their demise would only be extended. 

So then it was agreed work would continue as normal, full stop. 

—

This routine went on for about another week, with Jon leaving a little note almost every day that were left anonymous. But Jon was growing tired of it, and he could see the other six were on edge. Gavin had actually confessed to Jon everything in great detail. It made Jon feel bad, for leading on the others in a weird way. 

But he’d spoken to Ryan a few more times, and even he was feeling the strain. So maybe it wasn’t so bad after all. 

The following Thursday from when it all began, rolled around, and Jon carefully tore the drawing he’d done of Ryan out of his sketchbook, and signed it with a note at the bottom. 

He felt nervous all of a sudden. From playing the higher ground and being almost cocky about it all, he was now shaking with his heart hammering in his chest. He was about to basically tell Ryan that he liked him. And it was a big deal. Jon was just passing 21, and Ryan was entering the late part of his 20’s. What if it didn’t work? Thoughts were crossing Jon’s mind that Ryan would completely reject him, and he wouldn’t be able to show his face in the library again. This idea almost made Jon tear up the drawing and note, since this was like his second home. These were his only friends, besides the ones he shared a dorm with. But through the anxiety, Jon found some new confidence, and he let it guide him as he made his way to the bathroom, slipping in the folded paper unnoticed. 

That was it, no going back now. Jon released a deep breath as he left the library that day, and he was almost thankful he wouldn’t be able to return on the Friday due to some extra curricular work. 

—

“Oh God dammit.” 

“What is it, Geoff?”

“It’s Ryan.”

“What?”

“The notes. They’re for Ryan.”

“How can you be sure?”

“…Oh God dammit.”

Michael stared at the drawing in his hands as he and Geoff made their way up to the staff room behind their colleagues. He knew from the drawing style it was Risemonger. He was glad then that the notes weren’t for him, if he was the sender. But still, it would have been nice to have a secret admirer. 

“Jack, c’mere.” Geoff saw Ryan across the room pouring himself the last of the coffee from the machine, and he side eyed the other two lads. 

Jack made his way over, and saw paper. Oh no. “What is it?” 

“Ryan.” Geoff tilted the paper just enough for Jack to see. But he just laughed, which wasn’t the reaction he’d been expecting. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re so disappointed.” Jack continued laughing, peering at the paper again, but he calmed down when he saw Geoff’s scowl. Sure the two were business partners, Geoff still had more rights of the business over Jack and therefore could fire him at any time. “Does Ryan know?”

“Not yet.” Michael piped up from beside them, but he left to join Gavin and Ray, and presumably to tell them the news.

Ryan’s interest had been piqued from the laughter and hushed whispers, and he set down his mug of coffee to join Jack and Geoff.

“Another note?” He enquired.

Geoff held it to his chest, not giving it to him. But then he decided that it would do no good, so he passed the note over to Ryan, who was still studying the situation. Slowly he turned over the paper and looked at the almost mirror image staring back at him. 

It was just like Jon’s other drawings, with particular care taken with the colouring and shading. If it wasn’t a drawing of Ryan, he’d have said it was absolutely beautiful. Ryan swallowed thickly, brushing his thumb over the note at the bottom. ‘Call me, Haywood xo’ a number was printed underneath this, and it took every ounce of Ryan’s willpower to not pull out his phone then and there. 

“I knew it was me, you guys.” Ryan smirked as he looked around the room. Gavin merely threw a biscuit at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
